Feelings of Aka and her Froggy
by JusSonic
Summary: Another property of BB. Froggo/Aka. Froggo is feeling miserable for what he did to his friends in the other stories. Can the love of Aka save him?


Well...since it seems increasingly obvious that I've started a Froggo/Aka thing, I might as well go on with it...  
...And I'll finally be making past refs to previous fics as well; look closely at my other fics, you'll note barely any refs to past fics (except for popular ideas). I avoid refs usually because they might jeopardize the fic-so I'm going on a chance.   
Another novel format, BTW.  
  
...  
Froggo was depressed.  
He couldn't help it.  
He had been an absolute jerk to most of his friends; even when they were in trouble-Aka moving and beating Loud up came to mind.   
Everything had been cleared up, and they were all friends again, but he still could not help but think most of this was his fault...especially Loud. HE had to go through Hell twice with Burrows-and Froggo could not but be angry at himself for being a pompous enough jerk for challenging him for Charity after all that.  
Who WAS he to think he was macho enough to just think of her as a 'trophy' in the fight?! Oh, he got her for the cruise-and it became obvious that she really just wanted him "as a friend", as she said. And so he caused even more, albeit subtle, pain by putting her through a period of guilt. His crush on her nearly dissipated then and now without it he actually felt empty.  
WHY? Why had he been like this lately?  
  
"Aka, you're better at reasoning with him. You always are," Charity said. A lot of people noticed Froggo's sad face recently-and Charity was determined not to let a friend be in that state. Of course, she really did not feel up to consoling him herself for now, so she thought another person could do it-hence the group of people around her.  
Or so she thought. Of the people she had recruited, it was seemed to be far more difficult then she expected.  
"Why not Loud?!" Aka exclaimed, while pointing at Loud. "It must be a guy thing!"  
"HEY! I can't do anything-I'm not a shrink!"   
Pule then spoke up. "I'll do it!" Everyone then looked at him. Pule started to get nervous, then began to twiddle his thumbs. Maybe it WAS a bad idea for him to go...  
But Charity surprised everyone: "All right, Pule-try to find out why Froggo's sad. Tell us as soon as you can."  
"Okay!" He went off.  
  
Pule came up to the grass hill Froggo was sitting on. "Why are you sad, Froggo?" Pule sat down.  
"Ng...I've been a jerk to everyone lately."  
"No you haven't!"  
"Yes I have!" Froggo said to Pule, his arms stretching outwards to prove his point. "I yell at Aka, I fight for Charity like she's a toy with no regard to her feelings, and I beat up Loud AND our friendship!" He then buried his face into his hands.  
"You haven't picked on ME," Pule said, trying to disprove Froggo's statement.  
"Watch out," Froggo getting his face out of his palms, and then said with a scowl, "I probably will."  
Pule sensed this was not the way to go...he decided to try another shot: "Well, you're still friends with them all..."  
"Yeah...after nearly losing them," he looked at Pule with a scared look on his face. "THREE times I treat my friends like dirt. THREE times."   
"Uh...well, they say three time's the charm, and you lived through that third time. Maybe you're lucky!"  
"Pfft."  
Pule then started to whine-he knew it was his trump card. "Come ON, Froggo! You know that if you're sad then we're all sad and that if we're all sad it's really miserable around here."  
Froggo didn't feel like listening to Pule's rants, so he answered back with his arms in the air-"Fine! Okay! I'll try to lighten up."  
"Okay!" Pule said happily, and began to walk off. The gang would be shocked once they heard HE had gotten Froggo out of his sadness!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"PULE!" Aka said sharply. "He still looks unhappy! And you say you the shrink around here."  
Aka, Loud, and Pule were spying on Froggo from a bush-it was early evening, and Froggo was STILL at that hill. Pule, of course, told how he single-handedly got Froggo feeling good again-and they all believed him. The trio decided to check up on Froggo-they found him here again. Dang, Aka thought, I better go reason with him myself.  
"You two leave. I'll take care of Froggy there," she said to her companions. They started to leave, but Loud came back-he figured Aka would need help, and-  
"Whaddya waitin' for? Begone!" Aka waved Loud off with her hand.  
"WH-"  
"Shut up!" Aka pushed her hand in front of Loud's mouth. "...Please."  
"Sigh..." Loud glanced at Froggo. "...Okay." He started to leave.  
  
Aka then walked over to Froggo silently, sneaking up behind him-then shouted out, "Hey, Froggy!"  
Froggo was startled. "Oh, ah, hey Aka. How are you this evening?"  
She sat down. "I'm cool. Ya know, Froggy, you been too sad for ALL our tastes lately. What's up with that?"  
Froggo didn't know if he wanted to talk about it...but with Aka, it would probably be for the best. He looked up at her.  
  
And then, it seemed there was a majestic aura around her that he had never seen about her before. But of course, he wouldn't tell her THAT. After all, maybe it was there because he STILL couldn't believe she was still nice to him...  
...right?  
"Well, if you really must know...I've been mean to everyone. And I guess that's what's got me down. Especially with regards to you."  
"Oh? Why me in particular?" She smiled. Of course. He still felt bad about that fight in St. Louis.  
"Well...it's the fight, and I say 'especially with you' because it's still fresh in my mind...," he gulped.  
"And...I also feel bad about it because..." he didn't know how to say it..."I kinda like you."  
  
...Aka blushed. She felt embarrassed...but also flattered...no guy had really said that to her.  
Froggo, too, blushed, but for a different reason: $#^*! he thought. Why did I say that?! She didn't need to know that!  
Both were silent for an awkward moment. Finally, Aka spoke. "Gotta go. Um, bye." She started to leave.  
"See you," was all Froggo could say.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a new day. Aka still could not believe what Froggo had told her, and she really felt like she needed to tell someone about it.  
'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!' She pounded on the door she had went to, and her best friend answered it:  
"Aka? Come on in!" Charity said when she saw who it was.  
"Charry, I have a BIG problem, and you're the only person I can trust with it."   
Charity smiled. "Of course you can count on me. What's the topic?"  
"Ah...," Aka stalled, then spilt the beans: "...love."  
Charity, to Aka's surprise started to smile.   
"Oh!" Charity said, a big smile on her face, "it seems the natural-born kisser isn't alone now!"   
Charity then began to make kissing noises..."Mwa mwa MMMMM....WA! Ha ha! Who's the lucky dog!"  
Aka was steamed now. "Ain't tellin.'"  
Charity put a hand on Aka's shoulder. "Come on, I was playing. I'll help you out if I can. Who is it?"  
"Well...HE said he liked me. Not the other way around," Aka said quickly. "It was...Froggo."  
Charity's eyes went wide for a second, but quickly went back to normal. "I should have guessed. You two would make a good couple. When did he say it?"  
"Evening last night."   
"Obviously, he said that for for romance. What were you guys talking about?"  
"He told me he was sorry for getting into that fight in St. Louis...but then he said he liked me."  
"Mm." Charity could only nod. "Well, if you ask me, try to talk to him about it. Do you like him too?"  
Aka knew she had to think about this..."Ah...no."  
"Break it to him gently. We don't need to have him depressed again."  
Aka nodded. "Okay. Thanks for the advice. I'm going to tell him right now. See ya."  
"See you."  
Aka left the house. She thought 'now to find Froggo...'  
  
Froggo saw the person he was looking for out by his yard: Father Time. He was lying on a beach chair generally relaxing, but Big Fat Baby was nearby playing with an anthill. Froggo came up.  
"Um...Father Time?"  
Father Time awoke with a snort, but then his changed his demeanor into a more pleasant one when he saw Froggo. "Hi, Froggo. Come to visit?"  
"Yeah...can I ask you for some advice?"  
"Sure! I think I can help you. I've seen EVERYTHING!" Time chuckled at his joke.  
"Um...what do you do when you tell a girl you like her?"  
Father Time thought...."Who did you tell you liked?"  
"Aka."  
"Ah...." Father Time wasn't surprised. They always seemed to hang out together-and besides, Aka always seemed to be the one to help out Froggo when he needed it. "Well, don't just shy away. Find out how she feels about you, and go from there. If she doesn't feel the same as you about her, don't worry, she'd still want to be friends."  
Froggo was a little grateful, but he wasn't done... "Thanks. Ah...what should you do if you'd...," he felt very stupid saying this..."How would YOU try to attract a girl?"  
Father Time knew Froggo could be setting himself up for trouble..."Well, let's see...you can do the basics! Candy, flowers...but only if she seems interested," he added the last part quickly.  
"Thanks! Really! Goodbye, I need time too think," Froggo said as he walked off. Great. He had forgotten, until Father Time offered it may be that there could be a little chance that Aka may not like him at all-she was probably just playing along. Froggo sighed as his head drooped.  
  
"Uh...he's not here?" Aka was asking Froggo's mother at the door of her house. "Okay...thanks." Aka walked off, steaming. Why was it he seemed to be around when he was needed?  
Oh well...  
  
Froggo had been walking over to his home when he saw Aka talking to his mother-and he immediately knew she was probably looking for him. He couldn't see her now! He'd have to hide! And that's when it hit him: She'd never think to look for him at CHARITY'S! After all, it's always the place yu'd least expect, and that was the best answer to that statement he could think of...but soon he could only think, however, of the doozy of a reason he'd need to stay over there...  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Froggo?" Charity said when she opened her door.  
"Ah, Charity? Do you want to play a game of...,"   
Froggo stumbled here, and he knew it... "Chess?   
No one else wants to play with me."  
"Sure! Come on in. I'll get the stuff."  
Froggo could only think of how lucky he was so far-at least with chess, he could think up a plan to the inevitable meeting with Aka- the game always took time.   
At least usually.  
  
"DANG IT!" Aka could only yell as she kicked a stone in the park. Yeah, he WAS avoiding her-and it'd only make it that much more hard to tell him what she thought.  
Froggo, why? Aka could only think as she wandered listlessly around. She sat herself on a swing and thought of how she'd tell him she didn't like him...poor guy. He really did need someone significant in his life-in THAT way, of course-and it seemed no girl wanted him...she smiled as she thought of last night, with how cute he looked when he said those words, and the way he twiddled his fingers when he told...he was a pretty nice guy-  
-but then Aka's face registered shock when it hit her.  
"DANG IT! Why does this keep on gettin' HARDER?!"  
  
Charity just won her fifth game against Froggo. It was odd; Froggo almost NEVER lost at chess unless he was purposely trying to lose-and she suspected today that wasn't the case.   
"Froggo, what's the matter?"  
"Um...," Froggo blushed-"Nothing."   
Charity then realized his problem when she saw his face-it was Aka.  
"You really love Aka, don't you?" she asked while she began to pick up the game pieces.  
"Uh...aw, forget it." He hung his head down. "I know, but I really don't know how to tell her. And what if she doesn't like ME?"   
Charity began to get nervous...the words Aka said of not liking him kept playing in her mind..."Well...you'll never know if you don't talk, right?"  
Froggo nodded. "Yeah...."  
Charity tried to sound confident. "Well, get up and tell her! Nothing bad will happen!"  
Froggo smiled a bit..."You're right...thanks." He began to get up. "Uh...need me to help put the game away?"  
Charity saw him blushing again. Smiling, she said, "No thanks...now get going!"  
  
But Froggo never got around to it. It was around the early evening now.  
He was just to nervous! He kept trying to gather up the courage to go to Aka's house, but could never find enough...and now it was to late to say it today.  
Crap.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was evening, and Aka decided it was time to try Froggo's house one more time. She wanted the issue resolved soon...but she herself didn't know if she could do it.  
But since it was obvious Froggo was too scared, she'd have to say it first...  
'KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!' she slammed the knocker on the door. Froggo's mother answered it.  
"Hi, Aka...Froggo's in here now if you still need him. He's upstairs."  
"Thanks." Aka replied. She ran up the stairs, and got to Froggo's door. She knew it was unlocked...  
"AKA!" Froggo stammered as he saw her enter his room. "What are you...doing here?" he began to say...but mumbled near the end.  
"Just to say, Froggy," she came close to him..."I love you too."  
She embraced him. He blushed, he had thought that she was just coming to say sorry, I'm not interested...but this was a surprise.  
A pleasant surprise, he noted silently.  
He returned the embrace.  
  
...  
THE END.  
  
Story copyrighted by Bourgeois Buffoon 


End file.
